


secret

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, To Be Edited, a random scenario i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Summary: i need to sleep
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: deslay oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Kudos: 6





	secret

**Author's Note:**

> i need to sleep

Descole held onto Hershel's wrist before it could grab hold of his mask. "I can't reveal my identity, especially not to you, Hershel." Descole whispered. Hershel tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You would betray me like dad. You'd tell the whole bloody yard!" Descole responded. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. He attempted to blink it away. "You know, you're the first and only person who has ever loved me. Like the way you did." He commented with a smile.


End file.
